bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Contra Fighter
Contra Fighter is an unlicensed ROM hack of the NES game, ''G.I Joe: A Real American Hero''. The publisher is Sakano. The original character sprites have been replaced by sprites that look similar to characters from Street Fighter, ''even though the play style is similar to that of ''Contra’s. Gameplay When the game is started, a giant screen with a glitchy sprite of Mamiya's head in what appears to be a military base; some parts of her hair will turn red and she does not animate properly; she actually replaces General Hawk's sprite. The dialogue has been altered to avoid matching the original game, Duke now being Ryu. After the first scene has finished, the character selection screen will appear. Like the original G.I Joe, there are six playable characters, each with their own stats and abilities. A leader of the party will be chosen on each new level; the leading character cannot be changed, but two other members can be selected. Note: General Hawk is not playable until the final mission. The insanely high jump stat is caused by his jetpack Below is a list of the characters' stats, which remain unaltered from the original characters that they replace: Ryu (Duke) Stamina 13 (2nd) Jump 23 (3rd) Punch 15 (4th) Weapon 17 (4th) Guile (Snake Eyes) Stamina 10 (5th) Jump 28 (2nd) Punch 17 (3rd) Weapon 11 (6th) Chun Li (Blizzard) Stamina 12 (3rd) Jump 18 (5th) Punch 11 (6th) Weapon 13 (5th) Zangief (Captain Grid Iron) Stamina 11 (4th) Jump 20 (4th) Punch 19 (2nd) Weapon 19 (3rd) Vega (Rock and Roll) Stamina 9 (6th) Jump 16 (6th) Punch 13 (5th) Weapon 24 (1st) General Hawk (Mamiya/Unchanged) Stamina 14 (1st) Jump 99 (1st) Punch 21 (1st) Weapon 20 (2nd) Once in game, the party members can be switched between with a menu. The leader character is the default character that will be played as during that level, although the other two selected party members can be chosen to play the level. If a character dies in the main game, this party member selection screen appears, prompting the selection of another character you have chosen in your party. Leader characters will alternate throughout the game: Ryu is the leader at level 1, Chun Li at level 2, Guile in level 3, Zangief at level 4, Vega at level 5, and General Hawk at level 6. Stamina works as a health bar; the more stamina the character has, the more endurance they have against the enemies. The player must get the character to the end of the level after finding spots to place bombs, whilst shooting down the enemies and avoid taking damage. At the end of each level, the characters will face a boss. Trivia *Genral Hawk in game is unedited, the only thing different about him is the intermissions, that changes his sprite into Mamiya, a character who appeared in Hokuto no Ken. It's likely the sprite was taken from one of many famicom games related to the franchise. *This game, despite being called Contra Fighter does not contain anything related to the original Contra. The gameplay style is similar, however. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Contra games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Hacks Category:1993 video games Category:Crossover Games